Fly Me to the Moon
|artist = Claire, Bart Howard |length = 4:34 }} "Fly Me to the Moon" is one of the theme songs in the Neon Genesis Evangelion series. In the anime, it was used as the Ending theme. Various artists including Seiyuu from the franchise have performed the song. It has mainly been performed by Claire Littley and Megumi Hayashibara. Hikaru Utada also performed her version of "Fly Me to the Moon" for the film Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone. Originally "Fly Me to the Moon" was a pop standard song written by Bart Howard in 1954. "In Other Words" was the original title for the song and Felicia Sanders introduced it in cabarets. The song became known popularly as "Fly Me to the Moon" from its first line, and, after a few years the publishers changed the title to that officially. Versions Numerous versions of this piece were used on the LDs, VHSs, as well as when the show first aired on television, but for the renewal DVD release, further new versions were produced. Every episode has a different "Fly Me To The Moon." When you count the difference in length between the on air version and the video version, and the DVD renewal ending credits at the end of the discs, there are a total of 31 versions. Episode One ED- Normal / Claire Episode Two ED- Normal (w/o strings) / Claire Episode Three ED- Normal / Yoko Takahashi Episode Four ED- Normal (w/o strings) / Yoko Takahashi Episode Five ED- Rei #5 Episode Six ED- Rei #6 Episode Seven ED- 4 Beat / Yoko Takahashi Episode Eight ED- Aya Bossa Techno Episode Nine ED- Asuka Bossa Techno Episode Ten ED- Asuka Main (w/ chorus) / Normal Orchestra Episode Eleven ED- Rei, Asuka, Misato Version / Normal Orchestra Episode Twelve ED- Misato Main (w/ chorus) / Normal Orchestra Episode Thirteen ED- Yoko Takahashi Acid Bossa Episode Fourteen ED- Rei Solo / Normal Orchestra Episode Fifteen ED- Misato 4 Beat Episode Sixteen ED- 3 Person Vocal interlude starts - towards the end / Normal Orchestra Episode Seventeen ED- Aki Jungle Episode Eighteen ED- B-4 Guitar - Piano Episode Nineteen ED- 3 Person Vocal (singing in turns) Normal Orchestra Episode Twenty ED- B-4 Piano Episode Twenty-One ED- (OA Version) 4 Beat (off) (65 sec) Episode Twenty-One ED- (Video Version) 4 Beat (off) (90 sec) Episode Twenty-Two ED- (OA Version) Bossa Techno (off) (65 sec) Episode Twenty-Two ED- (Video Version) Bossa Techno (off) (90 sec) Episode Twenty-Three ED- (OA Version) Rei #23 (65 sec) Episode Twenty-Three ED- (Video Version) Rei #23 (90 sec) Episode Twenty-Four ED- (OA Version) Normal (off) (65 sec) Episode Twenty-Four ED- (Video Version) Normal (off) (90 sec) Episode Twenty-Five ED- Rei #25 Final Episode ED- Rei #26 DVD Renewal ED (Volumes 01-07)- B-4 Piano (48 sec) Lyrics Fly me to the moon ''And let me play among the stars ''Let me see what spring is like ''On Jupiter and Mars ''In other words, hold my hand ''In other words, darling kiss me ''Fill my heart with song ''And let me sing forevermore ''You are all I long for ''All I worship and adore ''In other words, please be true ''In other words, I love you. Trivia It should be noted that both Bayonetta and ''Neon Genesis Evangelion are also endorsed by SEGA and Platinum Games, and share the same theme song, Fly Me To The Moon. And both Bayonetta and Evangelion have angels as antagonists. The Netflix version of Evangelion doesn't include Fly Me To The Moon, due to licensing issues. Category:Music Category:Real-world articles ru:Fly Me to the Moon